


And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

by Cheesecloth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, hellcats are cooler than hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: “Nope. Absolutely not.”“It’s just a little hellcat."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

“Can we keep her?”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley closed his eyes in disbelief and vague pain. “Aziraphale no. Aziraphale, oh my someone- no!”

“Oh please, my dear! I’ve always wanted a cat!”

“Yes, I know that, but you’re supposed to be the sensible creature, here.”

They both looked aside from the table to the cat stretching languidly. Once it was satisfied, it yawned and a little fire came out in it’s exhale.

“Nope. Absolutely not.”

“It’s just a little hellcat. Much easier to take care of than a hellhound, surely. I’ve got a few books here, see-“

“You’ve got books on hellcats?”

Aziraphale pauses. “Yes?”

“No, you don’t.”

“Alright, fine. They don’t get quite the same representation they deserve, surely. Really, they’re quite lovely. I like cats.” Aziraphale pouts. Then he gets a rather splendid idea.

Aziraphale makes kissy noises and gestures for the fiery cat to come closer. It’s ever so warm, and its eyes are a blinding red. She’s a charmer.

The hellcat purred in its deep, hoarse way. Aziraphale once read that purring helps to heal bones, but he didn’t think that’d quite catch well with his immortal, self-healing partner.

Once it’s stunningly soft fur slumped against him in affection, he embraced her with endless love and also his arms.

Everything was in place now. Her pleasant calico patterning was well suited against his own creme aesthetic. He made sure to lean his face by her cute feline face and peer hopefully at Crowley.

“No- what- Aziraphale what’re you doing now?”

She’s a clever cat. She caught on quickly. Her deep red eyes blinked and became a beautiful, familiar blue. It was actually rather similar to his own eyes. She pressed her head into Aziraphale’s cheek, her purring not unlike a little lawnmower, and her tail twitched. It wasn’t enough though, so Aziraphale tapped her flank gently, gifting her a picture from his imagination.

Crowley watched exasperatedly as her ears lay flat against her head, tail shifting slowly, and eyes wide and sad next to Aziraphale’s own big and sad eyes.

“No…aw come on, ‘Ziraphale…don't do this…oh no…”

“Is it working?” Aziraphale asked with a soft voice and his best pout.

“You- you know how much work a cat is, right?”

“Of course! She’s not even a real cat, dear, she’s a hellish, beautiful beast of unimaginable abilities- oh, and she will live so much longer than a cat, Crowley! Just think of it! Our side, the three of us, with her chasing ducks as we have a nice lovely picnic at the park-“

“Fuck, yeah okay, that’s actually a really nice picture you paint… But wait, she fucking spits fire, Aziraphale!”

“It’s not hellfire though…”

“…”

The cat moved from Aziraphale’s side to brush against Crowley’s limp, unmoving arm. Her fur was, as Aziraphale had discovered, very soft. There was a pleading in her eyes.

“What’re you gonna name her?” Crowley asks, and Aziraphale lights up like Ikea ceiling lights.

“She’ll love you ever so much if you name her, dear. You’ve got the imagination. What should her name be?”

Crowley sighs, rubbing his eyes. When they opened, Aziraphale was closer, and Crowley felt the love permeating the air even clearer now.

“I can’t think, right now-“

“Even just a placer name, my dear-“

“Puppy.”

Aziraphale blinks and tilts his head. “Puppy?”

“Yeah. Because you and her give fantastically sad puppy eyes.”

Crowley suddenly had an armful of angel. Aziraphale was pecking his face with adoring kisses, and Crowley couldn’t help his startled and overly fond laugh. Even Puppy jumped into the embrace and pressed her weirdly wet nose to Crowley’s ear.

“Okay, okay. Alright, you two. Oh great, now I’m realizing it’s two against one…”

“But we do it out of love,” Aziraphale chirped, kissing Crowley’s lips.

“Mmph-“

“Mrow,” Puppy agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> why not, you know?


End file.
